The Vortex Machine
by ToriMoore
Summary: Dipper and his sister, Mabel, find a Mysterious Machine that turns them older after jumping through it to escape the grasp of a devil monster. Dipper may now have a chance with his crush, Wendy. Does he chicken out and keep the friendship? or does he actually give in and try to claim the girl?
1. Chapter 1

Dipper Pines searched through his mystery journal for another mystery to unravel. "Hm? What's this?" the pines boy said as he leaned in closer to his book. "A Vortex Generator?" The twin sister to dipper, Mabel, burst in the room holding a bedazzled pig. "Dipper, Look!" Mabel ran to her brother and rubbed the big onto him. "Isn't he beautiful?" the girl said as she huggled the pig. The colorful, bedazzled pig oinked as it was pushed into Mabel's sweeter. "You always find a new way to surprise me, Mabel." Dipper looked at his sister dumbfounded.

"Uhh..Hey, Mabel? Want to go look for this with me?" he should his twin the page from his journal. "Well duh! Let's go!" she grabbed his wrist and ran down the stairs. Dipper fell halfway down the stairs and into Wendy. "Gah!" shouted the red head. "Hey, man. Totally not cool." Wendy laid on her stomach with dipper laying diagonal over her back. "Huh?" Dipper tried to sit up and his hand cupped Wendy's left butt cheek. "Whoa, dude. Buy me dinner first." The red head chuckled. Dipper looked where his hand was and quickly panicked, causing him to fall backwards, off her.

Mabel laughed. "Look Soos. Dipper is getting fresh with Wendy." Soos looked down at the two on the floor. "Whoa, dude! You finally did it! Way to go, Little Bro." Soos said with a slight chuckle. Grunkle Stan walks into the room where all the commotion was coming from. Hey! Hey! I don't pay you enough to sit around." Snapped the old man. Wendy finally stood up and dusted herself off. "You don't pay us at all." She said with a crooked smile. The old man pointed at her. "Exactly and I don't sit around here making money so I could pay you." He ended his discussion with his co-workers and left.

Dipper stood up with a blush. "S-sorry, Wendy. It was all Mabel with the pulling me down the stairs and-"Wendy cut him off with a pat on the head. "It's okay, man. Don't flip your lid." The red headed teen laughed. Dipper picked up his journal that had fallen near the stairs after his accident. "Well, Mabel and I are off to…um...Do twin stuff." He said as he ran out the door and into the woods. "That was awkward~" Said Mabel in the giddy voice. "Yeah. Leaving now saved me from any further embarrassment." The male twin opened his book as he walked. "It says its not far from here. Just a little ways past the graveyard." He pulled out his black light and shined it towards the book. "What?!" he looked startled at the page. A three armed, devil horned monster was drawn onto the page in invisible ink. In bold letters it read. **DANGER!** Mabel was happy skipping around when she tripped and rolled down into a hole. "Ack!" the young female lay at the bottom of the trench with dirt and grass in her braces. "Mabel!" Dipper yelled as he carefully skid down the side to her. "You alright?" Mabel stood up and swallowed the dirt and grass. "Fruity." She said happily. Dipper looked at his twin in disgust. "There is no way we are related.

Just then a loud roar was heard by the Pines Twins. "Wahh!" the both jumped scared. "W-What was t-that, Dipper?" Mabel looked toward where the sound had come from. "Possibly the monster the book warned me about." He said to himself but out loud. "What?!" Mabel glared at him. "You knew this would be dangerous but you still went along for some stupid machine that may or may not be there?!" she yelled at him in an irritated tone. Dipper looked down and felt horrible for putting her in danger possibly. "Yes…" the Twin quickly perked up with a smile. "Okay~" she giggled and marched on. Dipper watched for a few seconds in amazement of her swap of attitude. The two walked closer to the loud roar. A few moments later they found a giant sleeping, three-armed, devil horned beast, and was lying on the ground. The snore that came from the monster was extremely loud and echoed throughout the forest. "Wow!" Mabel said loudly causing the beast to slightly move. "Mabel." Dipper quietly yelled. "We have to walk past him quietly and carefully. As the two walked past the beast Dipper stepped on a twig. The noise surprisingly echoed through the forest. The beast red eyes quickly shot open and looked at Dipper and Mabel who were sneaking past its face.

The beast roared loudly at the two. The twins begun to run towards a cliff. "Dipper, What do we do?" just as soon as Mabel finished her sentence they fell into a hole and onto a cold ground. "Ugh…." The two quickly tried to get up as they saw the monster jump down the hole. "Run, Mabel!" Dipper pulled his sister along with him as he ran. The beast gradually began to catch up with the two. "This way!" Mabel yelled as she quickly turned down a hall. At the end of the hall was a portal like machine. "That's it, Mabel. We found it!" said Dipper as he ran towards it. "Were going to have to go through it and hope for the best." He said with a determined look on his face. "What?!" Mabel looked at him shocked. "Too late." He pushed her into it and jumped in as well.

Dipper opened his eyes when hearing Mabel screaming. The screech caused him to quickly jump and see what was wrong. "Mabel?! What's wrong?!" he tuned and say his sister taller and more in a more mature body. "Dipper! I…I think we're older?" Dipper looked at her with disbelief. "That's Impossible." Dipper stated. Mabel looked towards her brother who was taller than her now. "Whoa. You're like a giraffe, Dipper" she chuckled. "What?!" he looked down at his legs that were taller. "Dipper, we have to be older. Explain these." Mabel squeezed her breasts that were now a C-cup. "Wahh! Mabel, stop!" Dipper closed his eyes trying to get the picture out of his mind. "Hey. Look. We're at the graveyard. Let's go show Soos. Maybe he knows what happened." Mabel said as she started running towards the mystery shack.

The twins ran through the door yelling. "Soos!" Dipper crashes into Wendy, landing on top of her. They looked at each other for a moment before noticing what had just happened. "D-Dipper?" asked the red head as he helped her up. "Heh~ Y-yeah…" He rubbed the back of his head and looked away, blushing. "What happened to you, man?" Wendy looked at the twins confused. Soos and Grunkle Stan entered the gift shop and looked at the three. "No friends, Wendy. Buy something or get out!" he irritatedly said with a glare at the twins. "Grunkle Stan, it's Me and Dipper!" said the older female Pines twin.

The Two twins were taller and had so many different features. Mabel was 5'6" (same height as Wendy). Her cup size had gone up to a "C" and her hair was longer. Dipper was 5'9" and towered over his twin. He had a bit of peach fuzz growing on his chin. Grunkle Stan looked at the two with his jaw dropped. "How did this happen?" he asked. Mabel quickly answered. "Me and Dipper were out looking for this vortex machine thingy, but a monster jumped out and chased us and cornered us in with the machine so we had no choice but to jump through it!" the twin yelled in excitement. "What a growth spurt, Dude." Soos said as he looked at dipper, who was the same height as him. The two males shared a small laugh, then Soos leaned over and whisper in Dipper's ear. "You have a way better chance with Wendy now, Dude." Dipper focused his eyes on the red head who was staring at him. He quickly blushed and tried to step back put hit his head on the doorway. "Shit!" he rubbed his head. Every stared at him with their mouths dropped when they heard the vulgar word come from his mouth. Dipper looked at them as he took off his hat to rub his head. "W-What?" he was confused. "You cursed!" said Mabel as she glared at her twin brother.

"So…" said Dipper as he put the hat back onto his head. Grunkle Stan clapped his hands and held a proud smile. "My boy has finally made it to man hood." He walked to dipper and put him in ahead lock as he gave Dipper a nuggey. "Hey!" Dipper groaned as he tried to pull away from his Grunkle Stan's grasp. Dipper pulled away to hard and backed into Wendy, causing her to giggle. "Watch it, Man." said the redhead. "Uh...My bad, Wendy." He chuckled slightly and rubbed his arm. "You sure did grow a lot this summer." She joked around with him. "Yeah, I guess. But, Hey! I'm still the same guy." He laughed and shrugged. "The same little guy who was a crush on me?" she asked playfully with a small laugh. Dipper nervously laughed as he looked away slightly. "Come on, dude. I'm still me." said Wendy as she nudged him. Dipper shared a small smile with his redheaded friend.

Soon everyone was over the fact that the twins had somehow become older. Mabel went to show her friends her knew older body. Grunkle Stan was in his room counting his profits and cutting things they truly need, like the water bill. Soos went into town to get lunch for him and Wendy. Dipper was left over in the gift shop alone. He looked around and sighed as he grabbed a broom and started sweeping the shack. Wendy walks in from her break as she waited for Soos to return. "Hey, Big Dipper." joked the female with Dipper. "Huh?" looked up at his crush and panicked, making him back into the wall nervously. "Calm down, man. It's just me." She smiled warmly at him and shrugged. "I-I see…" he stuttered. His 18 year old mind was flipping through possible actions and fantasies about them both. "Y-yeah. S-sorry I'm still getting use to the new me…I guess." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. "You gotta look on the bright side, man. You get to do much now that you're the big one eight." She punched his arm lightly and giggled.

He looked at Wendy with a small smile. **Maybe Soos is right…maybe…just maybe I actually have a chance.** Dipper had been looking at Wendy lovingly which made a blush slowly form on her face. Dipper noticed he was doing it and blushed deeply. "I-I'm so S-sorry…Idiot." He whispered the last part under his breath and looked down at his feet. Dipper quickly looked up as he thought about how he just made his crush blush. "Wait?! Did you just blush?" he asked her confused. "Huh?! N-no!" she denied quickly and looked off to the right. Just then, Soos barged in with food. "Hey, Bro? Didn't know what to get you so I got one of everything." He sat it down on the desk and Wendy walked to the desk, Dipper followed behind. "Damn, Soos." Wendy said with a chuckle. Dipper stared at her after he heard her beautiful lips say a dirty word.


	2. Chapter 2

"Language, Dude." Sais Soos as he glared at Wendy. The two co-workers shared a small glared that turned into a laugh. Dipper was confused at the two's change of friendship. "So, Bros. I got so much food from that little taco place." Soos pulled out all the food placing it on the desk in categories. "Man! I've been craving tacos for like 3 weeks. You're the best, Soos." Wendy exclaimed as she picked up a burrito and hopped onto an empty part of the desk. Dipper picked up a soft loaded taco and leaned against a self as he unwrapped it. Soos looked at the two and packed half of the food up and made up a excuse, to leave them alone. "I Uhh… have to..go do this thing." said Soos as he bit into a fat burrito and backed out of the door.

The two friends watched him leave them alone….together. Dipper looked at Wendy who looked at him with a kind smile. "So!" Wendy broke the silence they shared. Dipper glanced at her as he bit into his taco. "Wanna go do something fun, Big Dipper?" she asked as she ate her burrito on the desk. "What did you have in mind, Windy?" in said her name in funny way. "Wendy chuckled at the small joke comparison. "I was thinking we go to that abandon Amusement park on the other side of Gravity Falls. There is supposed to be a ride that still works." She took another bite of her burrito. Dipper looked down at his taco thinking. "Eh…Sure." He tried to make her think he wasn't interested in her so she'd want him. Wendy looked at her burrito and stuttered. "I-I mean…w-we don't have to." She blushed slightly as she caught dippers eyes. Dipper chuckled and stood straight in front of her. "Of course I want to go. Got to play hard to get to make you seem interested in me I guess." He chuckled and put his hands in his pockets. Wendy grabbed Dipper's shirt pulling him close to her. Their noses pressed against each other's as she smirked with a small glare. "I'm Interested so now what?" Dipper pulled away and fell on his butt while Wendy held her stomach, laughing.

"No longer trusting you." Dipper laughed as he stood up and dusted himself off. "Aw. I'm sorry, Big Dip." She said in a baby mimicking tone. The two walked to the door and out of the shack, but dipper quickly ran back inside to grab a hoodie. As he searched for the jacket his hat fell off. Wendy called him as he tried to grab it, so he left it and ran out the door. Dipper ran out to her with a red hoodie on and no hat. "I like the n hate look." She smirked and pushed him in front of her to start walking. "So. Are you going to call Robbie if he wants to go…?" Dipper looked off to the side, a bit sad. "Robbie? Yeah right. Please! I wish he'd get over me. And move on." She grunted irritated at the thought of her pathetic ex. Dipper jumped up excitedly in his head, throwing a small party. "He's a loser." Dipper laughed as he put his hands into his hoodie's pocket.

Soon they arrived at the gates to the abandoned amusement park. Chains and a lock were wrapped around the entrance to stop those from trespassing. "Well…Its locked lets go home." Dipper turned to walk away when Wendy grabbed his hood and pulled him to help her jump it. Wendy took Dipper's hands and placed them on her sides and slowly slid them down to her hips. "Give me a lift, dude." Dipper watched as his hands fit perfectly on her hips. "Huh? Oh! Okay." He picked her up higher to reach the top of the gate. As he watched her butt with a glorious stare, then her foot kicked his face for a boost. "Ow!" dipper now had her boot print on his face. Wendy landed on the other side of the fence and quickly turned to him. "Whoa my bad, man." Dipper shrugged and wiped his face on the sleeve of his jacket.

Dipper climbed over and jumped down next to Wendy and smiled. "you must have gotten good skills along with the age change." Wendy tapped Dippers Abdominal area. "And a six pack~" said the female a bit impressed. Dipper blushed unsure if it was a good thing or a bad one. "Heh…y-yeah." Wendy ran off quickly while laughing after tapping Dipper. "You're it, Big Dip." said the redhead as she ran away from him. "Hey!" dipper ran after her chasing her through the park. The two laughed as they ran through the dark, abandoned, spooky park. Dipper gradually caught up to her with his long legs and grabs her from behind, wrapping his arms firmly around her small figure. Wendy screamed playfully as she laughed, being held in dippers arms. Dipper laughed as he hugged on Wendy to keep her from running off. Wendy turned her body around to face dipper as he still held her firmly. "You might have a better chance now, dude. Y-you know since w-we're the same age."

Wendy chuckled nervously and looked down while glancing up at him. Dipper blushed not even thinking about that he was holding the love of his life. He panics and lets her go quickly of her and yelled. "I'm itchy!" Wendy punched his arm and laughed. "I get, dude! No need to act like you'd be interested in me now that you're older." She turned away looking down. "No! That's not it at all! You have no idea how much I like you, Wendy. No words could describe the feeling I feel for you. I mean, you told me no when I was younger and it's just…everything has changed and I'm still no-"Wendy cut him off with a passionate kiss that startled him, causing him to fall. Wendy fell on top of Dipper as she held the kiss. He found his lips guiding him through the kiss. Dipper finally closed his eyes and gave more force in the kiss as he held both her cheeks.

A few moments later, the two broke from the loving kiss. Dipper looked into Wendy's eyes with a flushed face. "Whoa~" they both shared the same word. Wendy got up and lent a hand to the male pines twin. He took her hand and jumped up dusting himself off. "S-sorry…I just couldn't contain myself." Wendy blushed and looked away. Dipper gently held both her cheeks and moved he face to look at him. "Wendy. It was perfectly fine. It was more than perfect." Wendy smiled and pulled away from his hands. "Race you to the end of the park and back to the Gate." She took off running again with a laugh and Dipper quickly followed while laughing. **That was quick change?** Dipper thought to himself as he ran after the girl of his dreams.

Wendy stopped at a ride that was titled **_The Void_**. "This is it, Dipper. This kiss the ride that is still functional. The ride was a haunted version of the tunnel of love; It was dark and spooky. "What?! That scary looking shit? Hell no!" Dipper began to curse at the ride because he was to frighten something spooky would happen. "Don't be a woos." Wendy laughed and ran into the ride. Dipper followed her, not wanting to be left all alone in the dark. "W-wait up, W-Wendy." He finally caught up to her and walked beside her with his right hand around her wa


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the lemon part of my story. Sorry that i jumped into it so fast just tired of writing. I hope you Enjoy~ PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! **

waist. Wendy and Dipper found the cars for passengers and got in the ride. "It's not moving…" Wendy said to her Disappointment and frowned.

Dipper couldn't stand the thought of his crush being sad so he looked around for how to make it start up. "There is a power room over here but it's rather dark." Wendy thought of another idea and followed behind the boy of her interests. They walked into the room and Wendy put her arms around Dipper. "How about I ride another ride instead?" Dipper raised a brow of confusion at her words. He felt Wendy's hand slowly find its way into his pants. "Whoa!" Dipper pulled away from her and he backed into a wall. "W-what are y-you doing, Wendy?" Dipper didn't understand the concept that Wendy wanted him all of a sudden. "Dipper. I'm trying to suggest that we have sex." Wendy crossed her arms and smirked at Dipper seductively. "S-sex?!" The dirtiest word that he knew slipped through her soft lips. The thought of having intimacy with her brought much excitement for him very quickly. "B-but… aren't we moving a little fast." Wendy laughed as she noticed a bulge in his pants. "Your friend doesn't think so. Plus we don't have to tell anyone."

Wendy begun to slowly unbutton her shirt showing off her pale cleavage. Each button gave Dipper a better look at the Black and fray laced bra with a bot centered in the middle of the band. His eyes were locked on her chest and he didn't want to stop there. "So? What do ya say? Want to?" she asked sliding off the green plaid shirt. Dipper stared at her chest and slowly nodded as if she had him under some spell. Wendy walked over to him, standing directly in front of him, and pulled his jacket strings so that his lips pressed against hers. After a few moments of the deep kiss, Dipper quickly trade spots with her, pressing her to the wall as he made the kiss wetter and hotter. Dipper held Wendy's waist as he slowly moved his hands up to the back of her bra. His hands fidget around and undo the bra. He pulls from the kiss as he watched her slowly slide the straps off her arms. Wendy's breasts were about a mid C-cup and were perfectly well shaped. Dipper looked at her perfect breast and quickly went back to the hot kiss as he massaged both her breasts. Their breath was hot in each other's mouths as they parted from the hot kiss. Dipper picked her up pressing her firmer to the wall as he kissed down her chest. His hand undid her pants and pulled them off quickly in need to see the woman bare. She was now completely nude and under his demand, but how was he to pleasure her. "Um…Now what?" he looked up at the female who was pressed tightly to the wall. "What do you mean'now what' fuck me!" ordered the horny red head. Dipper smirked as he unbuttoned his pants and slid his pants off. Dipper had not yet had the time to see what he had down stairs. To both of their surprise it was a full eight inch member. Wendy smirked. "This should be amazing~" Dippers erection was rock hard, he let Wendy down slightly so he could push his member into her. As the member entered Wendy, Dipper was breathing hot breath against her neck as he slowly entered the rest of his long member. After entering himself in her, he pulled away and looked at her. Wendy smashed her face against his and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist. Dipper began to thrust hard and fast into her, causing her to let out soft moans. Dipper grunted against her lips as he rocked his hips quickly. Wendy somehow craved more of the male and wanted a different position. Dipper let her down and Wendy bent over a small work desk with her top body half on it and her butt in the air. "Alright. Come get me, Big Dipper~" Dipper smirked as he walked over to her with a wet, erected member. He quickly shoved it inside her with no hesitation and begun to pump in and out of her as he held her hips from behind. "Aah~ Dipper!~" Moaned Wendy loudly, which seemed to echo through the park. The Two shared the same intimacy for a couple more thrust before Dipper planted his warm seed inside of her. Wendy came at about the same time he did. The two painted heavily as Dipper pulled his member from her. Wendy found her clothes and soon put them back on and Dipper did the same. The two shared and awkward silence as they left the park.

"You okay?" asked Dipper trying to break the silence. "Y-yeah." Wendy blushed and smiled softly at him. The Pines Twin walked her home after he noticed it was already dark out. The two sat on her door step for five minutes. "Umm Wendy?" Dipper tried to build up the courage to speak. "Dipper, By the way…You're my boyfriend now." said the red head as she deeply kissed his lips. "Heh…" the pines twin was in heaven now that he had his Angel. Dipper went back to the Mystery shack, where he met Soos and Mabel waiting for him. "How'd it go, dude?" asked Soos curiously. "Amazing said the teen as he shut the door leaning against it. Mabel screeched when she noticed her twin had a hickey on his neck from earlier. Dipper quickly tried to hide it and denied its existence. Mabel continued to pester him but all he could think of was his angel's pale perfect body.


	4. Chapter 4

**I apologize for how long it has taken to update the chapters. Please tell me what you think. Also tell me what you'd like to rad next in this story. Should Robbie have an appearance?**

Later that night, Dipper laid in bed holding up the white iPhone; Waiting for Wendy to text him. "Come on! A text, Call, E-mail, something to let me know that this is real..." A little white box popped up saying 'Your battery is on 20%'. Dipper sighs and pulls out a white cord from beside his bed and plugged it into the phone. He laid it onto the night stand that him and Mabel shared, then grabbed his Mystery Journal to look further into the machine that aged them. "Hm? Here it is...The Vortex Machine. A machine that ages the young and makes the old; young ?" Just as he was learning more about what has happened to them, Mabel runs in.

"Dipper, can you help me?" Mabel had her head stuck in one of her sweaters that had grown to small for her body. she kept tugging and pulling until she tripped over her sleeping pet pig, Waddles. The pig squealed and ran out of the room, tripping Mabel completely. The Pines twin fell beside her brothers bed and groaned. Dipper sat up and closed the book, laughing at her.

"Here." he lifted her back up and popped her head into the sweater with a piece of toast cuddling a jelly jar on it. The sweater only went over her belly button since her bust grew bigger. "Uhh.. Mabel, I think it may be to small." he pointed to his twins stomach sticking out of the sweat shirt.

"Pish! This is the style~" The twins grabbed her stomach and mushed it around and talked in a funny voice to her brother, as if it was speaking. "Ya, Dipper! Get with the program~!" Mabel wondered over to her pigsty of a bed and searched through it for something. Dipper sighed and left the room to go find a late nigh snack. When making his way down the stairs, he hits his head on the ceiling.

"Gah! Shit man!" Dipper holds his forehead in aching pain and looks to the mirror hanging on the wall beside him. A large lump on his head began to swell and turn purple, forming a knot. "Great..." Grunkle Stan came from his room to see Dipper rubbing his forehead and looking into the small mirror.

"What the hell are you doing, boy?" Grunkle Stan scratched at his chin and approaches the boy. Dipper quickly turned to see his uncle walking towards him.

"Ah. Sorry if i had woke you." Dipper rubbed his forehead.

"No worries, Dipstick. I just got done yanking the chicken. If ya catch my drift." Grunkle Stan elbows his nephew and chuckled.

"Uhh..Gross." Dipper tried to move away before his unckle could touch him with his filthy hands. Just as he stepped away, Stan puts his hand on Dipper shoulder; Dipper shivers in disgust.

"So! You and Wendy, Huh?~" Stan gripped Dippers shoulder and shakes him slightly with a devilish smirk. Dipper's eyes widened a bit as he thinks that his uncle knows about their sexual time together.

"Who told you?" said Dipper.

"What do you mean who told me? I seen you two.", said Grunkle Stan.

"Y-You s-s-seen us?" Dipper was now drenched in sweat, nervous about who he had told.

"Yeah. You two did it right in front of me!" Grunkle Stan said sounding irritated by all of the questions. Dipper was now completely mortified about his Uncle watching them have sex.

"You are a pervert!" Dipper was grew angry with the actions his uncle took. "You are a sick man!" What was this other feeling that was coursing through him? Jealousy?

"What are you talking about, Dipper? I watched y'all walk off together. That's all I'm saying?" Grunkle Stan was wondering what was eating at Dipper and had up in a knot.

"So you didn't see us have...sex?" Dipper said without thinking about what just happened. Grunkle Stan was standing in front of the boy with his jaw dropped in shock that he had actually gotten laid by the one girl he had been chasing for all these years.


End file.
